Bath
by Weiila
Summary: Written based on a piece of fanart with artist's permission. Post Jak 3, AU. Sig and Daxter think that Jak is pushing himself too hard trying to cope with his pain. Can be seen as JakDaxter or just friendshippy goodness. Reuploaded Aug-08 due to wonkiness


This was written for vashs-angel's sweet and touching picture "Bath". Not much more to say about it, really... you could make a case for it to be Jak/Daxter, but it may just as well simply be friendshippy.

Big thanks to Goosie and CSkerries who betaed :3

All characters belong to Naughty Dog Inc.

Bath

_"I'm staying here."_

Nobody protested. Maybe a couple of mouths opened, but closed again just as quickly.

Maybe Jak carefully chose the situation when to make his statement. But those who knew him felt quite sure that he spoke straight from his gut just as always.

Maybe he had only right then realized what he truly wanted, when he stood there – tense and silent before the fire at the heart of Spargus. Unmoving for a long time, while the flames sent flickering shadows over his features and black smoke cascaded towards the stars. Flames and shadows making him look far older than he was.

Jak said nothing for a long time, even though all around him cries of sorrow and respect rose from the ragged masses. He only watched the flames, dancing around the immobile body in their midst.

Cries at first, but then slowly, another sound – a dry thumping, clacking where metal met rock instead of sand. Clattering at first, when peace makers were removed from their straps, unsteady before people found the rhythm.

Slow, steady, like a heartbeat.

Spargus was saying farewell to its king, but the city's heart still beat.

It was not too difficult to think of Damas' dry smile, the only suitable reaction to such a display. But, if he had been there to see and hear, that smile would still have been approving. Like always, like it may still be, if he watched from the other side.

It was in the middle of that sorrowful life beat that Jak finally spoke.

"I'm staying here."

He made it impossible to protest, even for his friends from Haven. Even for those, like himself, who knew how much help he could provide the concrete city. But summons that would have been careful even before he made his statement, in that instant fell dead before his words.

A big, dark hand rested on his shoulder one beat after he had spoken, Sig's peace maker digging into the sand. Silent. Jak did not look up or turn away.

He only closed his eyes when the pyre caved in on itself. He did not have to speak. The hand on his shoulder squeezed.

And all the while, there was a tiny, soft hand stroking his brow.

At dawn, before the fading embers of the fire, Jak hung Mar's family seal around his neck. He never took it off again.

But even when Jak had said that he would stay in Spargus, in the end there was scarcely a whole day where he remained within its walls. Short of a full-blown storm nothing seemed able to keep him from going out on missions, some of them lasting for days.

Daxter didn't complain, only kept talking and doing what he could to call Jak back when his gaze grew vacant and distant. He could still make Jak smile, but it took almost as long as back when they were fresh back together in Haven. But he kept trying.

It was during one of those longer trips that they found their way deep beneath the southwest mountain range through a newly discovered tunnel system. The utter lack of signs of metal heads worked like a turnoff for most wastelanders, but Jak kept going for some reason.

In the end, it turned out that the lack of monsters in the caves was due to the one thing the metal heads could not stand. At the very end of the ancient tunnel system was a wellspring of white eco.

And of course, Daxter fell in.

Not too accidentally this time, even.

He thought for a moment, as the eco rippled around him like thousands of pearls, that it was much too dreamlike to be real. But Jak's hands fumbling through the light and grabbing his arms sure felt real enough. And he was hauled out, stumbling and falling into the soft, lush moss growing on the rocks around the pool.

It still felt real when Jak landed beside him, having lost his balance from pulling too hard and then losing his grip. Jak wouldn't do simple, stupid stuff like that in a dream.

And it was still real when Daxter rolled onto his side and his knee bumped into Jak's leg, and the two of them were still face to face. When their fingertips touched.

And really, really real when he realized that his pants had ripped when he grew, and Jak laughed at his complaints.

He thought about saying they should take Tess there too if she wanted to turn back, whenever she came back from Haven. But it could wait right then.

For a while after that, Jak calmed down a little. He had to, when he turned around in the middle of a sprint and found Daxter lagging behind, staggering and gasping for breath while trying to keep up. Jak had longer, stronger legs and arms, and when no longer carried Daxter had to fall behind. So Jak slowed down his motions, and the missions.

But just as things must be, Daxter grew stronger and quicker over time. And following that pace, Jak sped back up.

Like a man hunted, he seemed unable to stand still.

Daxter thought that that lifestyle was for a renegade, not a wastelander. But he didn't say that, hoping it would go away by itself. Jak needed it.

In the end though, Sig said it in Daxter's stead.

* * *

"Get some r'n'r, chili peppers."

The words were playful, but neither Sig's tone nor expression were of the kind that would accept any protests. He had called them up into the throne room, making it sound like he had a mission. It was pretty sad, really, that he obviously knew that Jak might not have come if he'd known the real order.

The towels Sig threw in their faces sealed the deal.

"Sheez, you don't hafta throw us in the water," Daxter scoffed as he pulled the towel off his head. "You won't hear me complaining 'bout getting to use the deluxe suit. Right, Jak?"

Both he and Sig looked at Jak, standing there with the towel in his hand.

After a moment, the blond shrugged and flung the towel over his shoulder.

Daxter and Sig exchanged glances as the bigger man handed a bar of soap to the redhead, but pretended that they hadn't looked.

"We're having arena fights today," Sig said as he turned to leave. "Nobody'll come rollin' in with trouble. Take your time."

"Let me know if anything comes up," Jak said.

"Mh," Sig muttered without looking around. It wasn't really a lie, because the hum could be judged as meaning anything.

But Jak didn't insist, and the elevator clattered downwards with Sig, in peace.

The water trickled in the back of the great room, brought up by the carriage system that powered itself. Daxter waited for a moment, seeing Jak stand still – looking towards the elevator. One moment was the time limit.

"I swear to my old self, buddy, if you're thinking 'bout chickening out I'll tie you up and push you in," the redhead declared. "My feet are killing me and I've got sand in places I didn't even have when I was fuzzy."

Jak looked at him, only half amused.

"Dax-"

"Don't 'Dax' me, blondie. Move. I'll even let you pick a good spot."

Daxter waved his hand with a gracious look.

Softly snorting, Jak turned and walked deeper into the room – away from the throne which he always avoided looking at.

They ended up by one of the smaller pools close to one of the windows, where the throne was almost out of sight thanks to the simple decorations of plants and rocks. Once Jak stopped and hunched down to take off his boots, Daxter wasted no time. Still worried that the hero would change his mind, the redhead quickly dropped the soap on the floor and stripped down to his boxers only.

He was in the water so quickly, it seemed ridiculous even to him. But it didn't matter in the end. The cool liquid felt like heaven against his tanned, dusty skin, but he still broke the surface earlier than he really wanted to. He had to check on things.

Jak was looking at him when he flicked the wet hair out of his face.

Things were looking kind of optimistic. The blond warrior had gotten rid of his boots and gear at least. Still, he didn't look completely convinced. There was still a risk that he would decide to up and leave.

Daxter fell back and spread his arms so that he could float, peering at Jak.

"Bud, don't make me repeat myself," he said. "I'm well aware that you'd rather be out there blowing everything moving to kingdom come. However, _I_ happen to think that Sig is pretty smart. So, sorry to inform you-"

He threw up a hand a waggled a finger at Jak. Unfortunately, this caused him to lose his balance, and he went under with an annoyed "glurb!". He kicked himself back up, somewhat surprised at how deep the pool really was. That didn't get him off track however.

Jak had that half-smile look on his face, the one that meant that he knew that something silly was coming – but that he was involved enough to want to hear it.

Things were heading in the right direction.

"I gotta inform you that I've started a revolution," Daxter said, swimming a little closer and grinning widely. "And as grand phooba rebel I demand that you give it a go."

Jak smiled a little wider, tipping backwards the slightest bit.

Then he reached up and started pulling his shirt off. Daxter did the victory sign underwater. Satisfied for the moment, the redhead returned to resting on his back in the water. He started to lazily paddle away, but kept an eye on Jak the whole time.

Mar's seal slipped out of the shirt and slapped Jak's chest, sticking immediately because of the humidity. Jak briefly touched it, closing his eyes momentarily, before moving to take his pants off.

Daxter tweaked an eyebrow at seeing not only the pants but also boxers land in a pile on the floor, but he didn't comment. He didn't mind either – it was hardly the first time he had seen Jak naked. It just seemed a little odd a choice.

But the oddness gave away for suspicion when Jak took one step into the water and then dove into it, arms stretched above his head. He cleaved through the water like a pale fish, for all his tan, and with a set course in mind – never straying from his straight path.

Daxter straightened up in the water, just in time to feel the stream of a warm body passing beneath his feet.

"Oh cra-glurg!"

Even when he finally seemed about to relax, Jak still wanted a battle.

Well, at least this was a playful one. Daxter went under thrashing, but the struggle that would otherwise have been quick and slapping became lucid and slow in the water. Jak pushed down on the redhead's shoulders, but the weight disappeared when Daxter pinched his own nose shut and somersaulted backwards. He got around and broke the surface without incident, blinking furiously trying to spot Jak before he could launch another attack.

Unfortunately for Daxter, all he caught sigh of was a green-blond blur just as it went below the surface again. Daxter sucked in a breath and dived, just barely ducking below the pale shadow that was Jak's hands. Hitting the bottom of the pool with his feet, he shot upwards and above the blond, ramming his hands down on the wide back. A white cloud of bubbles escaped Jak's mouth, but he twisted around and grappled for Daxter.

And so they went, in a slow underwater wrestling match where a simple pinch meant "let go, need air".

But, it could only really end in one way.

Eventually Daxter dragged himself up on the submerged stairs and flopped down on the second highest one, chest heaving with his gulps for air as he leant back.

He may be quick and nimble, but so was Jak despite his larger bulk – and Jak won by stamina too.

Speaking of the hero, Jak soon also slouched down on the stairs, but remained one step below. Still half submerged, he rested his elbows on the floor and heavily leant back on them. Now, for a change, he seemed content not to move for a while. At least, there was some victory in that. And Jak's heavy breath.

Daxter really didn't feel like complaining about getting beaten. It added up, together with the faint smile that still remained on Jak's lips.

They had to do this more often.

By now the sun was starting to set, cascading fire colors through the wide windows. It glistened on their skin, revealing all the places they had splashed water on the floor during the fight. The water had reached across quite an area.

Daxter shifted a little, and when he did his hand hit something on the ground. He threw a lazy glance at it, finding it to be the bar of soap Sig had given him. The fighting had rendered it splattered, and by now it looked about ready to melt.

Daxter glanced at Jak, reclining and relaxed. Looked at the soap.

A moment of hesitation, then he grabbed the white bar and scooted over.

Jak quizzically looked over his shoulder when a pair of legs dipped into the water on either side of him.

"Special treatment for the new members of the revolution!" Daxter cheerfully said, rubbing Jak's hair with slippery fingers.

A protest seemed a dangerously possible retort, but after a second Jak just relaxed again. His shoulders dropped down and he leant back slightly.

Daxter lightly rubbed the soap against the blond skull before him, and then let the bar drop to the floor. He dug his fingers into the wet hair, restarting the rub in slow, small circles. Steadily widening and moving the massage, soapy sods of bubbles soon emerged and followed his motions. The foam peacefully floated down over Jak's shoulders and chest, drifting into the water.

Daxter was talking about something, but hardly even listened to himself as he focused all his attentions to the simple little motions. Bit by bit Jak relaxed even more, proven by his pliant head movements following the pushes against his skull.

Outside, the sunset intensified. Inside, there was only its warm light, the sound of water, and the dry smell of the soap.

As the sky's yellow spread, Daxter glanced out the window and narrowed his eyes at the light.

"He'll probably be back soon," he muttered.

It took a moment, and Jak tensing, to make him realize what he had said.

"Sig, I mean," Daxter tried to correct himself. But it was too late. Something had already hitched.

The one who should come back to the throne room, never would.

And Jak's hands hand curled into fists under the water, his head dipping forwards and away.

Daxter bit back both curses and sighs at his own carelessness. But he held that back, biting his lower lip.

Then he took hold of Jak's temples with two fingers from each hand, gently tipping the head backwards again. Jak didn't exactly struggle, but the weight made Daxter understand that the head would fall back at the first chance it got.

"You'll get soap in your eyes."

His voice didn't sound like he wanted it to. He cleared his throat. So many things he could say. Try to make a joke to distract. Try to take the blame. _Hey, you ever thought about who made you call for help in the first place?_

But it was all things he had already tried. The first only helped for a moment, if at all. The second, Jak would never accept.

Try to tell Jak that Damas only did what he wanted to, for the sake of one of his finest warriors? That he would have done it either way, even more furiously, if he had known that his son was alive? That hey, Jak had been about as close to adopted as you could get, anyway?

It was all things that he and Sig had already said, things that had helped to heal. But they were said once, and Jak knew it. He would remember, probably tried to remember it now.

Daxter ran his hands over Jak's skull, making sure that he supported the heavy head while restarting the massage. All he could really tell from where he was, was that the blue eyes were firmly closed.

"You know, you really oughta relax more," Daxter started up, grasping for anything to say. "It's kinda nice, doncha think?"

He inwardly smacked his head.

Jak didn't reply.

Letting one of the sighs go, Daxter gazed out the window. Distant clouds shone against the glowing sky, strokes of purple against the yellow deepening to fiery orange and red. Jak didn't look.

Daxter knew that he was looking towards the arena, but the city was hardly visible from this position. There was just a dark spot that may have been a roof of a house high on the cliffs.

Only the sky, and a desert gull's shrieks. Water and soap.

"Wonder how many newbies today…" Daxter murmured, but trailed off.

Silence.

The gull shrieked again, a hoarse, rebellious cry answered by many of its kin. Distant, but carried in by the ocean winds.

Daxter breathed deeply, hands resting loosely against Jak's head.

"It kinda smells like Sandover, doesn't it?" he said.

He rubbed his thumb against the soapy ear by his hand – then almost jumped when something wet and warm touched his fingers. Turning his head, he found Jak's hand lightly pressed against his. The blond wasn't looking around, but he leant against Daxter, against his hand.

There was a soft sound, one Daxter couldn't recall hearing from Jak since they were seven years old.

He sat silently, as the first sob was followed by another, and another, all just as soft and trembling.

Daxter let it pass for just a little while. Then he carefully reached out his free hand and grabbed a small, empty urn standing behind them. He dipped it into the water, tipping Jak's head lightly back with the hand which the blond still held.

Still silent, Daxter raised the urn and let the water gently pour over Jak's brow. Cleansing his hair of the soap. Washing away the tears. But more came, silent and relieving.

Daxter gently set the urn down. He ran his hand through Jak's hair one last time, then let his arm slide down and cross his best friends chest. The other hand, he let Jak hold as he wished.

"Don't worry," Daxter whispered as Jak leant back against him. "I won't tell."

And Jak finally opened his eyes, gazing his thanks through the tears.

The End.


End file.
